Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! - Chapter 009
"Revenge Match! I'll Beat You With My Neo Entertainment!!" is the ninth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! manga. It was first published August 5, 2016, in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Shingo Sawatari Note: This Duel uses a special gameplay in order to make it simpler for the children, which makes the Monster Cards have no effects whatsoever. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Duel Theater" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Shingo Shingo activates "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie" and "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" in his Pendulum Zones, allowing him to Pendulum Summon "Abyss Actor - Superstar" (2500/1800). He obtains and activates the Action Card "Potential Yell", allowing him to unleash the monster effect of "Superstar". Shingo activates the effect of "Superstar", allowing him to Set 1 "Abyss Script" Spell/Trap Card from his Deck: "Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony", which he immediately activates, increasing his LP by 500 for each "Abyss Actor" monster he controls (Shingo 4000 → 4500). He Sets 1 card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya activates "Performapal Gold Fang" and "Performapal Skullcrobat Joker" in his Pendulum Zones, allowing him to Pendulum Summon "Dragonpit Magician" (900/2700) in Defense Position. Shingo activates his face-down "Abyss Actors Back Stage", adding two "Abyss Actor" monsters from his Deck face-up to his Extra Deck. Turn 3: Shingo Shingo uses the Pendulum Scales of "Sassy Rookie" and "Funky Comedian" to Pendulum Summon "Abyss Actor - Leading Lady" (1500/1000) and "Abyss Actor - Wild Hope" (1600/1200) from his Extra Deck. He then activates the effect of "Superstar", Setting a second "Opening Ceremony" from his Deck on his field, and activates it (Shingo 4500 → 6000). Shingo Tributes "Pretty Heroine" and "Wild Hope" to Tribute Summon "Abyss Actor - Evil Heel" (3000/2000). "Evil Heel" attacks and destroys "Dragonpit Magician", while "Superstar" attacks Yuya directly (Yuya 4000 → 1500). Turn 4: Yuya Yuya activates "Polymerization", fusing "Performapal Elephammer" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (3000/2000). He obtains and activates the Action Card "Potential Yell", granting "Beast-Eyes" his hidden abilities. Next, he obtains and activates another Action Card, "Long-Awaited Encore", allowing him to discard the single card in his hand to increase the ATK of "Beast-Eyes" by 200 (ATK 3000 → 3200). "Beast-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Superstar" (Shingo 6000 → 5300). Since it destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Beast-Eyes" activates, inflicting damage to Shingo equal to the ATK of "Elephammer" (Shingo 5300 → 2700). Since Yuya discarded one card to activate "Long-Awaited Encore", that card allows "Beast-Eyes" to attack once again in a row. "Beast-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Evil Heel" (Shingo 2700 → 2500), with the effect of "Beast-Eyes" inflicting damage to Shingo equal to the ATK of "Elephammer" (Shingo 2500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.